


Under Shadows, There's light

by ScareyStrangeNeko18



Series: TheDarkEmoPoems [56]
Category: Literature - Fandom, Poetry - Fandom, poems - Fandom, thedarkemopoems
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 21:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10750479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScareyStrangeNeko18/pseuds/ScareyStrangeNeko18
Summary: Enjoy my poem ^^





	Under Shadows, There's light

Under Shadows, There’s Light   
No light   
Is ever   
Nor   
Far away   
From you   
It is there  
Right there   
Beneath your   
Feet   
The shadows   
Of the dark   
Are covering   
Your   
And   
Everyone else’s   
Light seeking   
Their own   
Light   
Under the shadows   
Misty darkness   
They go through   
Reach out   
The light   
No one   
Should fear   
Feel scared   
Everything will be alright   
Even so   
Brave   
Has fast   
There demons   
To fears  
Become brave   
In order   
Reach   
Under shadows, there’s light   
Beneath   
Everyone’s feet   
Light itself   
Hides behind   
Darkness   
Nothing to lose   
Do not   
Allow yourself   
Give up   
Now   
Because   
Under all shadows   
There’s light   
Under shadows, There’s Light


End file.
